FAQ
Before contacting our Customer Care service, or asking for help on our social medias, please have a look to the following questions and troubleshooting. How do I gain XP? By completing any mission in the game (Solo Mode, Wanted Challenges, Daily Challenges). How can I see my character stats? If you go to the Gear menu, you can tap on the "+" button under your character to display their stats. What’s a skill? A skill is a special ability you can use in the game. You get access to a skill when you equip the corresponding Skill Item. How can I unlock a skill? A skill can be unlocked by acquiring and equipping the Skill Item that grants that skill. How can I upgrade a skill? Skills are upgraded by using Fusion to upgrade the corresponding Skill Item. Where can I find my character’s skills? Go to the Gear menu and then go to Equip. There, you will see which Skill Items you have equipped and which are in your inventory. How can I activate a skill? Once a Skill Item is equipped, a button representing that skill becomes available in the interface during gameplay. What are the different types of Skills? There are three types of Skills: Defensive Skills, Movement Skills and Offensive Skills. What are the differences between the difficulty modes? The difficulty modes determine the difficulty level of the Solo missions. A higher difficulty level means tougher enemies, but the trade-off is that the rewards are greater. What is the World Map? The World Map shows a map of the single-player campaign. Completing single-player missions unlocks new missions which become available on the World Map. You can return to any previously played mission by accessing the World Map from the base. Why can't I replay the first two missions of the single-player campaign? The first two missions are unique in that they cannot be replayed. They do not appear on the World Map. Are there checkpoints in every level in the game? No, there are no checkpoints in any of the missions. Is there a lottery system in the game? Yes, in the form of Bounty Chests. How does the system work? By acquiring gems and Bounty Tickets, you are able to open Bounty Chests that reward you with random items. What kinds of chests are available? There are three types of chests available: the Gear Chest, the Bounty Chest, and the Minion Chest. What are Gear Chests? These chests contain gear for the player and are usually of a higher tier. They are opened using gems. What are Bounty Chests? Bounty Chests contain all sorts of gear of varying degrees of quality. They are opened using Bounty Tickets. How do I acquire Bounty Tickets? Bounty Tickets are earned whenever you complete a mission where you bring along an ally; both you and the other player will earn Bounty Tickets for your success. Likewise, if someone uses your character in a mission, you will receive Bounty Tickets. How do I send gifts? When you use another player's character in a mission, they are automatically sent a gift of Bounty Tickets. What kinds of gifts can I send? Gifts consist of varying amounts of Bounty Tickets. How do I add a friend? You can add players to your Friends List by sending them a Friend Request, or by accepting Friend Requests sent to you by other players. How do I accept a Friend Request? Friend Requests can be viewed and accepted in the "Requests" tab of the Friends menu. Can I invite my Game Center friends? Yes, you can send invitations to your Game Center and Facebook friends from the "Add Friend" tab of the Friends menu. How do I send a Friend Request? When you complete a mission with an ally belonging to a player not yet on your Friends List, you will have the option to send them a Friend Request. You can also send a Friend Request to someone using a referral code in the Friends menu. Do I have to be connected to the Internet to be able to add friends? Yes, an Internet connection is required to send and receive requests. Does Dungeon Hunter 5 have Voice Chat? No, it does not, but we might add this feature in the future. How do I get items and gear in the game? You earn new gear and equipment by completing missions in Solo mode, participating in the Daily and Wanted Challenges, and by opening chests using Gems or Bounty Tickets. How do I equip items? You can equip gear by opening the Gear menu and then going to the Equip menu. This menu will show what equipment you are currently wearing and what equipment is available in your inventory. What is a Gear Set? When deciding which equipment to wear, you have the option of saving your current gear setup as a Gear Set. This allows you to change complete sets of gear without having to manually search for and equip every individual item. How do I create a set? When you are in the Equip menu, the number of available Gear Sets is visible below your character as a series of five dots. By scrolling between these dots, you can change, modify and update different Gear sets. What is an "item information card"? Each item in the game has its own information card that displays that item's statistics. How do I access an information card? You can access an item's information card by tapping and holding your finger on the item in your inventory. What are weapon/armor/item levels? Each piece of equipment in DH5 has a level. The higher an item's level, the better its stats. Using Fusion, you can increase an item's level, thereby increasing its stats and making it more powerful. What is the maximum level I can reach with my gear? Every item has its maximum level on its information card. What are elements? Items and skills are categorized under five different elements: Fire, Water, Nature, Dark, and Light. What are the differences between the elements? Besides providing a different visual, elements also provide bonuses and penalties depending on how they are used. Each element is stronger against one other element and weaker against another. If you attack a monster whose armor has an element that is weak against your weapon's element, you will deal bonus damage. Likewise, if a monster with an element strong against your armor's element attacks you, you will receive extra damage. Fire beats Nature, Nature beats Dark, Dark beats Light, Light beats Water, and Water beats Fire. What is Fusion? Fusion is a system where you can increase an item's level (and therefore statistics) by "fusing" other items into it. The items used for Fusion are destroyed forever, but the item you improved gains experience, levels and grows more powerful. Where can I fuse items? When in the player base, open the Gear menu and then the Fusion menu. How do I use Fusion? When you open the Fusion menu, you will be prompted to choose an item. This will be the base item you're improving. Once an item is selected, you will be taken to the Fusion screen where you will be asked to choose up to four items to fuse. These items are taken from your inventory. Once you have chosen between 1 to 4 items, you can fuse them into your base item. Doing so costs gold. Once the Fusion is complete, your base item increases in experience and the other items are destroyed. How much does Fusion cost? The cost of Fusion depends on the base item's level and the number of items you are fusing. The higher the base item's level and the more items you choose to fuse, the higher the cost. Why are some of my items not displayed in the fusion screen? Items not eligible for upgrade will not be shown. Items that are equipped will not be available to use as fusion material. What items are incompatible when upgrading? None. All item types can be used to fuse other items. What happens if I don't have enough gold to fuse an item? Gems can be used to cover the cost of Fusion if you do not have enough gold. The game will display a prompt asking you if you wish to cover the cost with gems if you do not have enough. Why can't I upgrade my weapon anymore? Your weapon might be at its maximum level or you do not have any available items to fuse into it. What is Evolution? When your item has reached its maximum level through Fusion, you can evolve it to increase its tier. When you increase its tier, the item's maximum level will increase and it will gain magical properties. How do I evolve items? Before you can evolve an item, it must have first reached its maximum level. Once you have an item with a maxed-out level, open the Evolution menu from the Gear menu. The items available for Evolution will be present. Why can't I evolve every item? Not all items can be evolved. You can easily spot an evolvable item by the empty star showing on its item card. What do I need to evolve items? You will need to possess the necessary materials (up to 4 ingredients) and the cost in gold. Where do I get ingredients to evolve my gear? Ingredients can be obtained by completing daily dungeons. What is a Stronghold? The Stronghold is your base. Other players can raid your Stronghold for gold just as you can raid theirs. How can I generate Gold and Monster Tokens with my Stronghold? The gold generated by your Stronghold is related to your current League Ranking. Higher League Levels mean more gold generation from the Stronghold. Assigning a minion to the Stronghold will also grant gold and/or Monster Token generation bonuses. How do I access my Stronghold? Go to the Multiplayer page from the player base. There, you will have the option to modify your Stronghold and collect the gold it has generated. How can I add minions to my Stronghold? When you go to the Multiplayer menu, choose "Modify Stronghold" to open your Stronghold. There, you will see a map of your Stronghold and all the different places where minions can be assigned. The minions you can assign are chosen from your inventory. How do I protect my Stronghold? Your Stronghold is protected by the minions you assign. When a player attempts to raid you, they will have to first fight their way through all the minions you assigned and then face off against your character. You can also purchase Shields which prevent players from being able to raid your stronghold. What are Shields? When you activate a Shield, your Stronghold becomes impervious to raids. Shield protection is temporary and will run out. Once the protection has run out, your Stronghold will be available for raids once more. What do I lose if I'm successfully raided? You will lose Soul Points that are used for your League Ranking. How do I raid another player? You can select an opponent on the World Map or through the opponent selection menu. What do I gain by raiding Strongholds? You get Soul Points and gold. What do I lose if I fail a Stronghold raid? You will lose Soul Points. I'd like to raid a specific player. How do I search for one? You can search for a specific opponent in the opponent selection menu. Where can I find new monsters and traps to add to my Stronghold? You can get them in Bounty Chests, Minion Chests and by playing Solo Mode. What are Gems? Gems are a premium currency in Dungeon Hunter 5. They can be used to increase the inventory space, purchase Shields for your Stronghold or complete a purchase when you do not have enough gold. How can I earn free gems? You can obtain them from the daily login bonus. I can’t see or buy anything in the Shop. What should I do? Please restart your device and then check your Internet connection. What is a Daily Dungeon? A dungeon that is available only one specific day of the week. How do I win prizes in Daily Dungeons? There are no special prizes for playing the dungeon, but you keep all the loot you find. What can I find in Daily Dungeons? Evolution materials can be found in Daily Dungeons. Do I have to use Wi-Fi to play online? No, a 3G connection will do as well, but Wi-Fi is preferable. Category:Help Category:FAQ